All of Her
by maia.maiestas
Summary: Cedric and Hermione have a little bumping in and afterwards Cedric can't get her off his mind. And she can't say no to him. WARNING: smut


**All of Her**

There! He did it again! He'd been doing that all through dinner, she had quickly noticed. But why on earth he was looking at her time and time again she had no clue. Earlier they had bumped into each other, but she'd been nice and apologised and so had he. So it couldn't be because he was angry with her. And he didn't seem angry when she caught him glancing her way. His eyes were peculiarly thoughtful, she noticed. Perhaps he wasn't even looking at her at all. After all, she wasn't in any way exciding. She wasn't one to make men thoughtful. Only sleepy, if you were to believe Ron.

She glanced behind her, but there was nothing there. Nothing at all that he could be looking at. Perhaps it was someone beside her. She looked to her right where Neville Longbottom was sitting, his head buried in a Herbology book. No, that couldn't be who he was looking at. She glanced to her left and sighed. Yeah, to her left was Harry. The famous Harry Potter. Of course that was who he was looking at. Cedric Diggory couldn't possibly be interested in her in any way. It was definitely Harry, his competitor, whom he was interested in. Go figure.

Hermione sighed and returned her attention to her food, but her appetite was lost. She had dearly wanted him to be looking at her. Merlin, how wonderful it would be, if someone like him would look at her with anything else than friendship. It would be lovely to be considered beautiful. Or at least just interesting. But the boys she knew only saw her as a book of knowledge they could consult in their hour of need, which was practically every hour they had to spend studying. Of course she loved both Harry and Ron dearly, but it was hard to be around boys all day and be treated like one of them. Sometimes she just wanted to be treated like a girl. Her friendship with Ginny helped that, but it still wasn't the same. She had no boys in her life who treated her like a girl. And that was really what she needed.

"Hermione!" Harry said sharply and pulled her from her thoughts.

"What?" she asked hopelessly, still feeling depressed.

"You haven't touched your meal," he said worriedly.

"I'm just not in the mood for corn soup," she apologised and pushed her plate away.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, worried that she wasn't telling him everything.

"Not really," she answered truthfully. "I think I'll go to bed."

As she rose, Ron, who was sitting in front of her, looked up from her soup with a befuddled look.

"You're going?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, I need some sleep, I think."

"Oh," Ron said a little disappointed. "I was hoping you'd help me with my Transfiguration essay."

There it was again. Hermione sighed in defeat.

"Sure," she surrendered. "I'll look it over at lunch tomorrow."

"Thanks Hermione," Ron said with a wide grin. "You're the best."

'_Woohoo,'_ Hermione's thoughts mocked her _'you're the best. That certainly saved your day, huh?'_

Anger started rising in her belly, but she beat it back down. It wasn't right for her to get angry. It wasn't Ron's fault that she was uninteresting. It was entirely her own, she knew that. Just as the anger had faded she raised her head and saw Cedric looking again. And this it was clearly her he was staring at. It should have pleased her. But instead it only flared her anger. Her eyes narrowed and her stance became rigid. She saw him starting to rise from his seat, but before she could see what he was going to do next, she had stormed off. She was in no mood to be watched – by anyone.

She was running through the halls of Hogwarts, not even caring where her feet carried her to, until a voice called her name.

"Hermione!" a gruff, deep voice yelled from behind her. It wasn't a voice she knew. She stopped dead, catching her breath. Footsteps neared her from behind but she didn't turn to face whoever it was, who had called out to her.

"Hermione," the voice repeated softly, this time right behind her. "Why were you running?"

"I felt like running," she answered hotly. The man behind her sighed.

"I thought you were running from me," the voice said. Hermione had no comeback. How could she have one, when she didn't even know who she was talking to. And still she didn't feel like turning around to face him.

Silence rose between them.

"I have something of yours," the voice said. She heard a rustling behind her as he evidently pulled something from his pocket. "Here."

A hand entered her line of vision and in that hand were her mother's medallion, containing a picture of the two of them together and one of her when she was younger. Usually it hung from her schoolbag, since it was too big to carry as a piece of jewellery. She snatched it from the strange hand.

"How did you get this?" she snarled and spun around to something else, something hot tempered. But when she saw Cedric Diggory standing there with an apologetic smile, her words were caught in her throat.

"It stuck to my pants," he said a little shyly. "You know, earlier, when we bumped into each other. I meant to give it to you after dinner, but then you stormed off. I was afraid it was my fault."

Hermione nibbled her lip. He wasn't that far off. It was partly because of him that she had run. Suddenly she had an epiphany.

"Oh," she said in surprise. "You _were_ looking at me, then?"

A faint blush erupted on Cedric's cheeks.

"I'm afraid so, yeah," he admitted. "I thought that that may have been the reason that you ran. You know, that I'd scared you off or something like that."

"But that's ridiculous," Hermione said before she could restrain herself.

Luckily Cedric didn't seem to be angry with her. He laughed at her outburst.

"I know," he said with a grin. "I'm sure you're not scared of anything – least of all me."

"That's not true," Hermione whispered and lowered her eyes to the floor. "I'm afraid of a great deal many things."

"Aren't we all?" Cedric said cryptically but then he quickly regained his light, cheery mood. "I must say that you've changed quite a bit since that photo of you was taken."

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. She felt the colour spread on her cheeks, erupting in small, red flowers all over her apple cheeks.

"Yeah," she laughed nervously. "That isn't really a good picture."

"I actually liked it," Cedric said a little more serious. "It sort of shows who you are, I think. You know, the way you're lying in that couch with your legs drawn up beneath you and your face pressed to the pages of that book. It's quite cute, really."

"Ha," Hermione said sarcastically. "I've never been cute."

Cedric didn't respond. Instead he just looked searchingly at her face. He looked so hard that Hermione started to feel uncomfortable.

"Come on, stop that," she said bashfully, and swatted his arm lightly to get her point across.

"Sorry," Cedric apologised, though he didn't seem repentant at all. "I think I've gotten into a habit of watching you."

At those words Hermione felt the old anger stir in her body again. Even though she now knew that actually _had_ been looking at her it still didn't feel like he was looking at her the right way. There was something strange about his looking that she couldn't pinpoint further – it just felt… well, strange!

"I can see that," she remarked dryly and crossed her arms.

"Oh, don't be cross with me!" Cedric said quickly and with horror. "I didn't mean to do it, honest!"

Hermione wasn't moved by his outburst but she forced herself to loosen up.

When she dropped her arms, Cedric instantly appeared more relaxed and said, "Thanks Merlin. I hate when someone is mad at me. Especially when it's a very smart, pretty witch."

He flashed her a brilliant, charming smile that without a doubt must have charmed many a witch. But Hermione Granger wasn't easily charmed.

"Don't play cute," she scolded sternly. "I don't like it."

Cedric seemed very confused when he said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean: don't give me compliments. I know what I am and pretty isn't it."

He hesitated before daring to say, "Then you clearly don't see yourself the way I do. You see, I see a very pretty girl with intelligence, wit and temper. Frankly, I don't see why you don't have a boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend because I'm intelligent, have wit and a temper," Hermione replied hotly.

"Does that stop you or the boys?"

Hermione wanted to say _the boys_ but suddenly she wasn't so sure. Could it be that she, because of her intelligence and her temper, had refrained from the other sex? Could this whole _Hermione-is-one-of-the-boys_ be her own faults.

Truthfully she answered, "I don't know."

Again Cedric smiled broadly.

"Then let's call it a tie. You've been a little stubborn and the boys have been gits to not notice you. There."

Silence filled the corridor.

"Er," Hermione said to fill the emptiness. "Yeah, I think I'll be going now, then. Thanks for bringing this back to me."

She tried to smile, but the smile faltered and didn't reach her eyes. Could she possibly have had a stranger conversation with Cedric Diggory? Surely not. She sighed when suddenly his voice behind her made her stop dead.

"I notice you."

Hermione stopped walking instantly. Did he mean what it sounded like he meant?

"Hermione, I notice you."

This time his voice was closer and then his hand made contact with her shoulder. An electric shot cursed through her entire body, from the tips of her fingers to the top of her head and all the way to her curling toes.

"I realised that," Hermione said with a shaky laugh, not really sure how she was to react to this, not really sure what he was implying.

"I'd like to get to know you better," Cedric said softly.

She shut her eyes and revelled in the softness of his voice and the meaning of his words.

"What do you say?" he pushed her for an answer.

"Yeah," she said after having turned around to look straight into his grey eyes. "I think that could be nice."

Before she could do anything else, even smile like she really wanted to, Cedric had brought his lips down upon hers. Without prelude his lips moved sensually over hers and when she breathed into his caress he suddenly deepened it by sliding his tongue into her mouth. His hand found its way into her unruly curls where they took a hold of her, holding her in place. She felt her knees wobble and had to reach out to him to be able to stand. She got a hold of his arms, his strong, muscular arms. She clung herself to him as he continued his wonderful assault on her mouth. Then the kiss changed. It went from hot and very passionate to soft and caressing. His fingers untangled themselves from her hair and travelled over her neck, shoulders and back before settling on the small of her back. With a little tug he drew her closer to himself so that she was pressed against his body. When she felt her breasts press against his hard chest they both moaned at the new contact. Too soon they had separate unless they were to faint from lack of oxygen.

"I think we just got to know each other a little better there," Hermione breathed in surprise.

The look in Cedric's eyes kept her from saying anything else. His look was heated and hungry, like he was a starved man staring at the food he so dearly craved. Except, Hermione was his food. And she didn't know whether or not she should be scared. Most of all she just felt a tingle surge through her. Finally Cedric spoke.

"Not good enough," he said breathlessly and without a warning he came towards her, his arms going around her waist, and raised her from the ground, his lips on hers once again.

Hermione couldn't protest. He had her taken by surprise. But by the time his tongue had mixed with hers she didn't even want to protest any longer. Not even when he started walking. She had no clue where he was going with her, but at this point she didn't even care. He could practically do whatever he wanted to her as long as he kept on kissing her.

She didn't know how long they'd walked before he suddenly sat her down. On a table. Without really wanting to she broke away from the kiss and looked around. It didn't seem familiar at all.

"Where are we?" she asked with a little frown.

"I'm not surprised you don't know about this place," Cedric smirked.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed in pretend hurt. "Just because I'm best friends with two boys who get in trouble every other minute doesn't mean that I know every inch of this place."

Cedric chuckled deep in his throat, making Hermione shiver in response.

"Point taken," he chuckled. "Well, then let me enlighten you. This is the Prefects Lounge."

"Wow," Hermione breathed in awe. "I've heard of this place. It's wonderful."

"Not as wonderful as you."

Hermione was just about to note how corny that sounded, but she didn't get the chance before Cedric was kissing her feverously again. He lifted her from the small coffee table and sat down on the couch, letting Hermione sit on his lap. As soon as they were still Hermione felt something she instantly knew what was even though she'd never felt anything like it – Cedric's erection poking against her knickers. Feeling suddenly both nervous and shy she pulled away from the kiss and tried to scramble off his lap, but Cedric grabbed her hips and held her down.

"What's the matter?" he asked with genuine concern. "I thought we were good."

"We were," Hermione said and then quickly added, "we are. I'm just not really… I mean, perhaps we shouldn't… I haven't…" she trailed with a crimson blush. She let her head fall forward so that her hair covered her shyness. But Cedric wouldn't have it.

"Hermione," he said tenderly and with a finger under chin he forced her to look at him. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"No," she said slowly. "I don't want to tell you, but I think I should."

Cedric smiled at her shy cheekiness.

"Please tell me," he pleaded. But she couldn't. She blushed again and closed her eyes to avoid his grey, sweet gaze. "Okay, okay you can't tell me I gather. Then perhaps I can guess it?" He pretended to think hard before saying, "I've got it! You're really a unicorn and if I get you naked you can't hold on to this form any longer."

"Cedric!" Hermione exclaimed in shock, opening her eyes to find him smiling widely.

"Okay, that wasn't it," he laughed. "Then perhaps… you're a virgin?"

Hermione turned her head away which was affirmation enough for him.

"I see," he said and sighed. "Well, I'm content with just holding you like this and kissing you with all my might. We don't have to do anything more than that."

Hermione felt her heart sink at those words. She realised then that she really did want to go all the way with him, which wasn't at all rational or smart, completely unlike her. But he was handsome, sexy and genuinely interested in her. There was definitely an attraction between the two of them. It was no use denying it.

"Promise you won't hurt me," she whispered while searching his eyes for truth.

"I promise," he whispered back breathlessly.

"Promise you won't use me and then leave me."

"I could never do such a cruel thing!"

Slightly hesitantly Hermione licked her lips before bending down to kiss him. Cedric let her lead for a little while before he grew too impatient. Her hesitant lips were no longer enough to satisfy him. He needed more of her. He needed all of her. His one hand wound itself in her wild curls and the other pressed against the small of her back, bringing her even closer. She seemed surprised at first, but when his tongue ran over her bottom lip the surprise turned to pleasure. Her hands grabbed his shoulders firmly like was holding on for her life. Cedric broke away from the kiss to let his lips roam over the rest of her face and down her neck. When she moaned he broke contact completely.

"What are you doing?" she panted. "Why are you stopping?"

"I'm not sure if this is quite right," Cedric hesitated.

Hermione fought the urge to laugh. Who would have thought that Cedric Diggory could have doubts?

"What do you mean?"

"This is your first time," he explained. "And I don't want you to look back on this with regret. We could wait and find a bed and some candles."

"Cedric, stop," Hermione silenced him by holding a finger to his lips. "You're killing the mood."

He chuckled huskily and said, "I guess I am, aren't I?" He sighed. "I just want this to be special."

"I have a feeling," Hermione said with a teasing that was unknown to herself "that as long as it's with you it will be special."

"Oh, you can be sure of that," he growled and kissed her again. Without breaking the kiss he had her lying on her back and with him positioned in between her legs. Tryingly he pushed his erection against her growing heat. He was rewarded with a moan which spurred him on. He repeated the procedure again and again, each time earning him a raspy moan. When the moans were no longer enough for him he stopped trusting and instead let his lips travelled from her face down her neck. He reached the neckline of her school shirt. Slowly he opened the blouse, revealing her magenta lace bra. His breath got caught in his throat at the sight before him – the Gryffindor bookworm panting and squirming beneath him, waiting for the release only he could bring. Without further delay he reached behind her and unfastened her bra, pulling it and her shirt off of her. She was left in her short school skirt and knickers. He let his eyes worship her breasts for a few seconds before he could no longer contain himself. Like a man starved he went for her right nipple, latched himself to it, sucking and pleasuring her with each greedy pull of his mouth. She trashed about in ecstasy. This was the first time anyone had ever seen her breasts. It was the first time anyone had ever touched her like this. She was lost in the passion he displayed and the pleasure he brought.

"Cedric, please," she moaned.

"Please what?" he teased her, flicking her nipples with his tongue.

"I don't know," she moaned. "Just please."

"I think I know," Cedric grinned. Instead of going back to her nipples he let his mouth wash over her belly all the way to the waist of her skirt. He pulled down the zipper while dipping his tongue into her bellybutton, then he gently pulled off the skirt. He leaned down closer to inhale the scent of her arousal. Then he pressed his nose against the damp patch, making her jump with a little squeal. Cedric chuckled, but didn't have the patience to tease her further. He wasted no time in ripping off her knickers and running his tongue over her slit and then concentrating on the bud on the top of her slit. Hermione dainty little hands settled in his hair, pulling him closer to her while his tongue rode her to her first orgasm ever.

"Cedric," Hermione panted as he lapped up her juices. "That was amazing."

He crawled up her body and whispered huskily, "We're only getting started."

Hermione blushed a little and then did something Cedric would have never imagined her doing. She reached between them and boldly took a hold of his straining erection. He grunted at the contact. Hermione continued to stroke him trough his pants until Cedric swatted off her hand.

"Be patient love," he whispered and pulled back to take of his pants. Hermione watched in awe as his erection came into view; it was large, she noted with a shot of fear. How painful was this going to be?

"Don't be afraid, Hermione," he comforted her when he saw the fear flicker in her chocolate depths.

"I'm not," she whispered back. "Not really, anyway. I mean, I've been more scared at other points in my life, this is merrily a little…"

"Hermione, please," he laughed. "Now who's killing the mood?"

"I'm afraid I am," she said and blushed. "Let me make it up to you."

Gathering all of her courage she reached out to him and once again closed her hand around his erection. Cedric moaned loudly and relaxed into her caress.

"Keep doing that and this will be over before we even get started," he warned her and she instantly let go. "No no, I have something in mind."

Hermione hesitated slightly before reaching out and taking a hold of his cock again.

"Lead me to your entrance," Cedric instructed. Again she hesitated but found that he was impossible to resist and did as asked. When his tip touched her wet centre they moaned in unison.

"Now," Cedric continued, "guide me."

Hermione swallowed a lump before giving in. Gently she guided him forward, feeling him stretching her walls.

"You just stop when it's too much," he said comfortingly. "This will be on your terms completely."

She didn't answer, just continued letting him fill her up. Two times she stopped him to get used to the feeling of having him within her. The third time she stopped when he reached her hymn.

"I can't anymore," she whispered. Cedric moved to get out of her, but she still held his erection. "I didn't mean it like that. Finish it, please."

"Okay," he whispered, stroking her cheek with a thumb. He pulled out slightly before thrusting himself forward with one, powerful stroke. Hermione's hand flew to the one he still had resting on her face and she held onto him while she tried to breathe through the pain. "Shhh. It'll get better soon."

Cedric remained still within her while he waited for the pain to subside. When he felt her clutch on his hand grow less needy he gently startled to pull out of her and push back in. She squirmed a little and flinched in pain, but when he did it again the flinch quickly turned into a little moan. And when he did it a third time the moan was louder and more powerful and he could feel her inner walls contracting around him. To ease her pain further he reached down and gently began to massage her clit to bring her the ultimate pleasure. As he pushed himself in and out of her while working on her sensitive bundle she felt herself coming undone. Cedric also felt the approaching climax and after three more thrust he came, moaning her name. He kept on thrusting and massaging till she also reached her orgasm. He then let himself collapse on top of her, breathing heavily and inhaling the sweet scent of their mixed sexes and sweat.

"Wonderful," Hermione breathed. "Absolutely wonderful."

"Couldn't agree more," he seconded.

_**I felt like I was missing some Cedric/Hermione FanFiction. Hopefully this is to your liking. Please review and win your very own Cedric Diggory – complete with fire breathing dragon and deviously good looks!**_


End file.
